Go Figure
by Lilly Rae
Summary: AU Hermione likes playing the guitar and singing. Draco has a thing for music...and Hermione!
1. Wow, 'Go Figure', for real

**Okay, the song in this chapter is from Everlife. The song is called- Go Figure -from the Disney Channel Origanal movie- Go Figure . I do not own either of these things(obviously or I would be rich and meeting with Actors and Actresses right now or be at some movie premere), nor do I own any of the characters in this fan fiction. They are the property of J. K. Rowling. Well, I hope that you enjoy this fan fiction.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hermione's POV**_

I sat on the edge of the Black Lake, my guitar beside me. It was wonderful to be able to sit there all alone, well...not really _alone_. In a way I wasn't around anyone else, but I wasn't lonely, not really.

"Well, I might as well get some practicing in," I said to myself pulling my guitar into my arms.

"_Whoa, whoa,_

Just when you learned the game of life,  
All the rules seen aren't right,  
Whoa, whoa go figure.

It seems so wrong to even try,  
But taking a chance never felt so right,  
Whoa, whoa go figure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Draco's POV**_

I was walking around the Black Lake, everyone else was in Hogsmead. I just like the feeling of being off by myself. It had a caalming affect on me.

Just then, I heard someone singing. They had the most beautiful voice. So, I went off to find out who it was that was singing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**No One's POV**_

Draco started walking over to were Hermione was sitting and singing and playing her guitar.

"_You have a dream,  
You wanna be,  
The center of the story.  
Just when you think its going,  
You find a way to keep it going on._

Sometimes you fall before you fly,  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry.  
Go figure.  
When things got messed up,  
You wanted to give up,  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine.  
Go figure, go figure,  
Whoa, whoa," Hermione sang.

Draco finally got to where he could see where the music was coming from. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione sitting ther, the one who was playing and singing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Draco's POV**_

_Granger is the one singing?! I can't believe this. Well, I have to admit, she really can sing., and she is beautiful.No, I did not just think that again. I need to get her out of my head,_ I thought to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**No One's POV**_

While Draco stood there in shock Hermione continued her singing.

"_It's so dangerous to play it safe,  
You get what you want by giving it away.  
Whoa, whoa go figure,  
Go figure._

Your trying so hard to be someone else,  
When all you needed to be was yourself.  
Whoa, whoa go figure.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Her song was steadily drawing Draco in. He felt that the song was just what he had felt before, a mirror of his feelings inside of his head.

"_Not everything you've wanted seems,  
It's never just one meaning.  
When life starts making sense,  
The world is upside down again._

Sometimes you fall before you fly,  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry,  
Go figure, go figure.  
When things got messed up,  
You wanted to give up,

_Nothing seemed right but turned out fine.  
Go figure, go figure._

_Whoa, whoa, go figure,  
Whoa, whoa._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hermione's POV**_

As I sang, I let it all out. The truth of how I knew life felt at times. I felt myself just breathe everything I sang.

"_Did you really think your destiny was a one way street?  
You gotta be ready for anything,  
Just set your whole life free, yeah._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**No One's POV**_

Hermione continued singing while Draco stood there in shock.

"_Sometimes you fall before you fly,  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry,  
Go figure, go figure.  
When things got messed up,  
You wanted to give up,  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine.  
Go figure, go figure._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Draco's POV**_

_How could this happen? Granger, a great singer? I can't believe it! But, Gods, can she sing!_ I thought to myself as I listened to her singing. I really would have never guessed that Granger was a great singer, not in a million years. But, there it was, the proof that it was true.

I started to walk closer to her. But, she paid no attention to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**No One's POV**_

"_Sometimes you fall before you fly,  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry,  
Go figure.  
When things got messed up,  
You wanted to give u,p  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah.  
Go figure, go figure,_" Hermione sang, still unaware that Draco was almost right behind her.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hermione's POV**_

Finally, all there was left was the last two lines.

"_Whoa, whoa go figure.  
Whoa, whoa go figure,_" I sang finishing the song.

"Well, well, well. I never knew, Granger. I guess that you're just full of surprises," I heard someone say from behind me.

I whipped around, guitar still in hand, to face Draco Malfoy stairing down at me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**No One's POV**_

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"What are doing here, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be supervising your little girlfriend, Pansy?" She spat at him.

"Me and pugface? I don't think so. And why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the 'Gleesom Threesom' or what ever they are calling you guys these days?" he shot back.

They continued to glare at each other until Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, to answer your question, I happened to be practicing and trying to enjoy a nice day, of course you just had to come along and ruin it, didn't you?"

"Oh, just stuff it, Granger. Though, I'm surprised to find you here without at least Weaslebee here with you. At you two engaged or something?" Draco said snidely.

"For your information...we broke up last week," Hermione said, suddenly quiet.

"Oh, sad are we?" Draco sneered at her.

"Just, shut up! I don't need you bothering me! I mean, what is your problem?!" Hermione yelled.

"You're my problem! I would be fine if you weren't always around here," Draco responded.

"How am I your problem? What have I ever done to you that you didn't deserve? I mean, Harry, Ron, and I have saved your butt a dozen times. So how is it that I am your problem?" Hermione said, putting down her guitar and crossing her arms.

"Because, you are constantly in my thoughts, my mind, my dreams! I can't get you out of my head! If I had never met you I wouldn't be feeling like this. I could go on with everything," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! I mean, that every time I see you my mind vanishes. I...I can't help it, I love you," Draco confessed, turning and walking away.

Hermione just stood there in shock.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Hermione's POV**_

_Did her just say what I thought he said? Draco Malfoy, the most annoying, mean, attracti- Okay, I did not just about think that! I do not think that Draco Malfoy is attractive...Do I?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Draco's POV**_

_I can't believe that I just told her that! Well, I couldn't believe it when I started to like her year before last. I guess that I'm just going to keep surprising myself._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? A review and you get another chapter! So please, review!


	2. OhMyGod

**Okay, I can keep promises. Here is the next chapter.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Later**_

_At the Gryffindor table_

_**Hermione's POV**_

"He said WHAT?!" Ginny exclaimed in the great hall when I told her the news.

"Shh, Ginny, calm down," I said.

"How can I calm down? I mean, come on! I can not believe that he likes you. I mean he's Dr-" I slammed my hand over her mouth, but by this time half of the Gryffindor table and part of the Slytherin table was staring at us.

"Ginny," I whined.

"Right, sorry," she said blushing. "So, what are you going to say when you see him?"

"I don't know. What should I say? 'Hey, I can't believe that you like me. I thought that you would never like a Gryffindor. Oh, and can I borrow your notes for class?' What you do you think?" I said sarcastically, irritated.

"Hey, what's going on?" Harry said sitting down, followed by Ron.

"Nothing" Ginny and I said at the same time. Harry and Ron both raised their eyebrows.

"I'll tell you in the common room," I sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Meanwhile**_

_At the Slytherin table_

_**Draco's POV**_

_I can't believe that I finally told her. Great, just great. Everything is ruined,_ I thought to myself as I picked at the food on my plate.

Just then, at the Gryffindor table, I heard someone yell, "He said WHAT?!" I looked up and saw Hermione talking to the Weaslet, Potter's girlfriend. She started talking, er, yelling again.

"How can I calm down? I mean, come on! I can not believe that he likes you. I mean he's Dr-"

Ha, Hermione slammed her hand over the other girl's mouth. And thank gods, too. If she hadn't the whole great hall would have heard that I like Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Gryffindor.

Oh, great! Potter and Weasel just came over to Hermione and the other girl. _Gods, she had better not tell them in here. I'll kill them if they start yelling, too,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey, Draky. Are you okay, honey?" I heard the sickeningly familiar voice of Pug-face Perkins say from beside me.

"Leave me alone, Perkins. I'm not in the mood," I said without looking up at her.

"But, Draky!"

"Just shut it," I said getting up and walking away.

_This is the worst day of my life!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Later**_

_Gryffindor common room_

_**No One's POV**_

Hermione sat around the fire with the guys telling them what had happened, minus her playing the guitar. She had to have one secret to herself. Besides them, the common room was completely empty.

Harry and Ron looked dumbstruck.

"Oh."-Harry

"My."-Ron

"God."-Harry & Ron.

"I know, though your reactions are calmer than mine was," Ginny said to them.

Hermione leaned back in her chair. "I just can't believe that he, you know, likes me," she said with a tired sigh.

Hermione, you can not go out with him! I mean, it's Malfoy," Ron said getting up.

"And why not? Just because I'm not going out with you doesn't mean that I can't go out with anyone else," Hermione said sitting up and crossing her arms.

Ginny and Harry shared a look. Uh oh, another fight from these two!

"Oh come on, Hermione! It's not like you could ever actually go out with him," Ron said.

"Why?"

"Come on!You're not telling me that you actually like him!"

"What if I do? You can't stop me," Hermione said defiantly as she stood up.

"You do like him? Gods, Hermione. You can't be serious," Ron said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I don't need this. Ginny, Harry, good night," Hermione said before she stomped out of the common room up to the girl's dormitory.

"She can't be serious," Ron said, looking at Harry and Ginny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Later**_

_Slytherin boy's dormitory_

_**Draco's POV**_

"So, you finally told her," Blase said looked over at me from where he sat one his bed.

"Yep, and I'm a total idiot. This is the worst day of my life," I said.

"Actually, the worst day of your life was when you had your first kiss with Pug-face Perkins," Blaise pointed out.

"Don't remind me. Gods, I am in a living nightmare," I said staring up at the ceiling from where I lay on my bed.

"Hey, maybe she likes you, too," Blaise offered, trying to cheer me up.

"I highly doubt it," I replied, "I will never live this down. All of Hogwarts will know by tomorrow that I am in love with Hermione Granger."


	3. So, Do you?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**The Next Morning**_

_The Great Hall_

_**No One's POV**_

_With Hermione and Ginny_

The next morning, Hermione and Ginny and their way through the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So, do you like him?" Ginny asked her older friend.

"Well, yeah, I kind of do," Hermione confessed, blushing.

"Wow, I never thought of it. You and Draco Malfoy. Who would have thought that he likes you. So, are you going to tell him that you like him soon?" Ginny inquired.

"Well, maybe today, I don't really know. But I know that I want to tell him soon...Do you think that he was just playing a cruel joke?"

"If he was then I'll hex him into next century," Ginny said, curling her hands into fists.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Meanwhile**_

_The Great Hall_

_Slytherin's table_

_**No One's POV**_

Draco sat with his head on the table. He was just waiting for someone to come up and tease him.

"Hey, Draco. Mate, guess what I just heard when I was coming in," Blaise said sitting down.

"That I'm an idiot? What else could it be?" Draco replied sobberly.

"Nope, but I did hear that Ginny girl and Granger talking about you," Blaise said smiling.

"And I should be happy about this why?" Draco responded.

"Because, I heard them talking about how Granger just happened to 'like' you," Blaise said grinning wildly for his friend.

Draco shot strait up so that he was sitting up straiter than a board.

"Are you serious?" he said in shock. Blaise nodded.

"They were talking about when Granger was going to tell you...and weather or not it was just a mean joke."

Draco jumped up smiling. "I can't believe it," he said attracting the attention of more than a few Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Sit down, Draco. They're stairing," Blaise said reaching up and pulling Draco back down to the table so that he was sitting once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Later**_

_On the Grounds_

_**No One's POV**_

_With Ginny and Hermione_

"So," Ginny started as they sat down under their usual tree. "Are you going to tell him today or not?"

"Ginny, would you just let it go. I'll tell him when I want to," Hermione said, iritated.

"Well, you have to tell him sooner or later," Ginny pointed out.

"I choose later," Hermione said...

"Is that so? I wonder what it is that you're ovoiding 'til later," said some one from behind the two Gryffindors. Hermione and Ginny turned around to face Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"Oh...Hi, Draco, Blaise. What a surprise seeing you here," Ginny said, grinning wickedly. Hermione shot an icy glare at her friend. Had Ginny been doing some planing?

"Well, we were just walking by and thought that we'd say hi," Blaise said.

"And you're not afraid that someone will see you?" Hermione said in mock shock. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione. Leave it to Hermione to keep pretending to be mean.

"Well, I've got to go, Hermione. I have some...um...homework to do," Ginny said getting up, turning, and leaving.

_Gods, I'm going to get her later,_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Me, too. See ya, Draco," Blaise said leaving as well.

_Now I'm going to get both of them!_ she thought again.

"So, Hermione. I was wondering if you wanted to tell me something," Draco said sitting down beside her.

"W-why would you think that I had something to say?" Hermione stuttered.

"No reason, really. It's just...Hermione, what I said yesterday, it was the truth," Draco said locking eyes with her. "I just wanted you to know that." Hermione blushed a light pink hue. "And I really need to know if you like me, too. So, do you?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here is the new chapter and soon I'll have the chapter after this one up...just as soon as I'm done.


	4. Yes, I do

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Where We Left Off**_

_Still on the grounds_

_**No One's POV**_

_With Hermione and Draco_

"And I really need to know if you like me, too. So, do you?"

Hermione's eyes were still locked with Draco's, her heart was racing, the sound of it's beating was pounding in her ears. "Well...um... actually, yes, I-I really do," she finally admitted, albiet quietly.

Draco smiled widely and took her hand in his own. "Well, then Granger. There is just two more things to do. First off, will you be my girlfriend?" Hermione smiled at him sweetly.

"Yes, I will," she said happily.

"Good, and, the second and last thing is this," he said leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Still On The Grounds, out of sight or Hermione and Draco_

_**No One's POV**_

_With Ginny and Blaise_

"Wow, who would have guessed? Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. This is just about the strangest couple I have ever seen," Ginny said to Blaise as they spied on their friends.

"Yeah, well, what's the strangest?" Blaise asked turning towards Ginny.

"My older brother and his wife. Do you remember Fleur Delacour? She's a Weasley now," Ginny said.

"Whoa, well this is still the strangest I've ever seen," Blaise said with a shrug.

"Be quiet, I think that they're talking again," Ginny said quietly as she put her finger to her lips and turned back to Draco and Hermione.

"About time they came up for air."

"Shh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Still on the grounds_

_**No One's POV**_

_With Hermione and Draco_

"You know what, Hermione?" Draco asked her as they sat there together.

"What?"

"I am now the luckiest man in the world...now that I have you as my girl," Draco said scooting closer to Hermione and putting his arm around her waist.

"And now I'm the luckiest girl in the world now that I have you," Hermione said smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Aww, that's so cute," someone said from behind them.

"Shh," said another voice.

Hermione and Draco turned around and saw something red peaking out of the tree behind them. Hermione rolled her eyes at this and Draco snorted. Leave it to Ginny to spy on her friends...even when they definately didn't want her to.

"Ginny, Blaise, come out, now," Hermione said with a sigh, though she was still smiling. Nothing could dampen her great mood, not even a little bit.

Ginny and Blaise sheepishly made their way out from behind the tree.

"Stop spying," Draco said lazily.

"Fine...But, Hermione I'm so happy for you," Ginny said clasping her hands together.

"Thanks, but go be happy about me by going to warn Ron and Harry," Hermione said jokingly.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Come on, Blaise," Ginny said grabbing 'poor' Blaise by the wrist and practicly dragging him away to go and find Harry and Ron. Hermione and Draco turned to face each other and started to laugh at the craziness of Ginny.

"Poor Blaise, I pity him," Hermione said laughing as she stretched out on the grass. "He'll never hear the end of being with hanging around with Ginny, and he'll never get to the end of Harry hounding on him for hanging out with her either."

"And I guess that I'll spend the rest of the time that I, unfortunatly, won't get to spend with you being harssed by Weasley," Draco said stretching out beside her.

"Yep."

"I wouldn't trade it for anything," Draco said turning over on his side to look at Hermione. Hermione smiled widely at him.

"Love you," he said.

"And I love you," Hermione replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there is the new chapter.Now, I just need your help with figuring out what should happen in the next chapter.

Got any ideas? Drop 'em in with a comment...or not and don't tell me and be selfish! Sorry, weird moment, my first one all day. I'm so proud of myself!


End file.
